


Hot Night In Maui:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fireworks, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are finally taking their honeymoon, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Hot Night In Maui:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are finally taking their honeymoon, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It’s a been a wonderful week in Maui, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his husband, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams-McGarrett were taking their honeymoon in Maui. The Couple were finally relaxing, & enjoying themselves, cause they don’t have to worry about anything for a change.

They tried different restaurants around the area, & they tried different activities around there too. Danny was loving this side of his husband, which was his romantic side, The Blond was glad that he was the lucky one to see it. He also loves to see his lover very happy, & living his life to the fullest.

After they had their dinner one night, They went on their balcony, & watch the fireworks that was happening. It was a celebration for the hotel, & they were enjoying themselves, as they were watching it. Steve wrapped his strong arms around his husband, & said this.

“I love you, Danno, Thank you for giving me this life, & agreeing to marry me, I will spend the rest of our days to make you happy”, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, The Loudmouth Detective smiled, as the shorter man said this to him.

“I love you too, Babe”, The Blond told the former seal, & they shared a sweet kiss, as they hugged. They cuddled, & snuggled against each other, as they watched the fireworks, & enjoyed the rest of their honeymoon for the two weeks, that they took off.

The End.


End file.
